The Deathly Hallows II
by JordieCullen
Summary: Luca Malvagita is 17, and is in desperate competition with Draco to be a better Death Eater. Will he be? What will happen at the end of the story? Will Lord Voldemort conquer in the battle of Hogwarts? Will Luca strive to become Voldemort's new pet?
1. The Dark Lord Ascending

'**The Dark Lord Ascending'**

**Welcome to my story!**

**May I introduce you to Luca? He's a 17 year old Death Eater, and the same age as Harry, Hermione and Ron. **

**I've rewritten the first chapter of The Deathly Hallows with him as my main character, and we'll see where the story continues soon. Please read and review, much love, Jordan. **

Luca peered over his shoulder as the bronze handle of a large, grand mahogany door turned. Two men entered into the drawing room, and interrupted the silence as the long dark cloaks they wore rustled with their strides. The first stopped to examine the surrounding room, in which someone had pushed the original furniture to the walls without any concern. In the centre of the large, dimly lit room was an antique and elaborate oval table that stretched the full length of the room. Sat around it was a group of people in equally matching attire to the newcomers. The second looked accustom to a body that appeared to be miraculously floating above the table, however the other seemed as taken with it as a young man with pale blond hair and an extremely pallid completion. There appeared to be an apparently unconscious human figure revolving slowly upside down.

'Yaxley. Snape,' said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. 'You are very nearly late.'

The two newcomers glanced naturally to the call of their master. He appeared to be sat at the head of the table, in front of a blazing warm fire that gave the room a hot, stuffy feeling. The fire thus made him not entirely visible, and before their eyes fully adjusted to the lighting, they could just make out his silhouette. It came apparent to the two men that the fire was one of the only sources of the light in the room.

As the two men came closer to the table and their master, they saw his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snake-like, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical.

'Severus, here,' said Voldemort, as he pointed to the seat on his immediate right. Luca knew that everybody in this room was diabolically desperate to be seated in such a highly ranked place. 'Yaxley – beside Dolohov.'

The two death eaters found their allotted places and Luca could not take his eyes off Snape, knowing that it would be him to whom Voldemort would speak first.

'So?'

'My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall.'

Luca began to fidget in excitement. The interest around the room sharpened palpably, and Luca noticed how the glare from Bellatrix Lestrange had evolved into smugness as she continued to stare into Severus Snape's eyes. The dumb gaze of Peter Pettigrew had advanced to a face of curiosity. Every other person in the room became ever more transfixed upon the conversation being held.

'Saturday...at nightfall,' repeated Voldemort. His red eyes fastened upon Snape's black ones with such intensity that some of the people in the room looked away.

Cowards, thought Luca, as he continually watched as Lord Voldemort probed into Snape's mind, performing highly advanced Legilimency to determine every minor detail. Luca remembered how he had been taught Occlumency recently by his mother, and how pitiful it would be against the Dark Lord himself.

As Snape looked calmly back into Lord Voldemort's face, his lipless mouth began to curve into something like a smile.

'Good. Very good. And this information comes-'

'From the source we discussed,' said Snape.

Many of the faces in the crowd began to look at each other, each wondering the very same as Luca. Firstly, what was this source? And secondly, Snape and Voldemort were having private conversations together?

'My Lord.'

Yaxley had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort and Snape. Luca turned to look down at him, for he was sat at the farthest end of the table. For reasons beyond Luca, the Dark Lord had seated him not too far from himself. Every pair of eyes in the room was now staring expectantly at Yaxley.

'My Lord, I have heard differently.'

Yaxley waited, but Voldemort did not speak, so he went on. 'Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen.'

Luca looked back to see what Voldemort's retaliation might be, and then to Snape, who to his astonishment, was smiling.

'My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible.'

'I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain,' said Yaxley. He seemed to be keen to get some sort of reward for his knowledge, and not to be put down by Snape, which Luca knew many of the death eaters were growing tired of.

'If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain,' said Snape. 'I assure _you_, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry.'

'The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?' said a voice from down the table, near to Yaxley. He gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed down the table. Luca gave a slight smile but noticed that Voldemort had not laughed, and was looking up the body that was revolving slowly overhead. He appeared to be lost in thought.

'My Lord,' Yaxley went on, 'Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy-'

Voldemort held up a large, white hand and Yaxley subsided at once, watching resentfully as Voldemort turned back to Snape.

'Where are they going to hide the boy next?'

'At the home of one of the Order,' said Snape. 'The Place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and the Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest.'

Luca was impressed. Every member in the room was now transfixed by Severus Snape. Luca felt a monster inside him raving green, for he was murderously jealous, just like the rest of the room he was sure. Snape sure knew where and when to pull out the stops, and knew his contacts, which all of the death eaters would die to have.

'Well, Yaxley?' Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. '_Will_ the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?'

Luca turned back to face Yaxley, hoping that he would not anger the Dark Lord anymore than he already had this evening.

'My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have – with difficulty, and after great effort – succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse.'

Dolohov, who was sat next to Yaxley, patted him on the back. Many of the people in the room began to smile and Luca was again impressed. He was also happy that Yaxley had completed what he was ordered to do.

'It is a start,' said Voldemort. 'But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way.'

'Yes – my Lord, that is true – but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy, now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down.'

'As long as out friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest,' said Voldemort. 'At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels.'

'We are at an advantage there, my Lord,' said Yaxley, who again now seemed determined to gain some sort of approval from Voldemort. 'We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately.'

'He will do neither,' said Snape. 'The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place.'

'All the better,' said Voldemort. 'He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far.'

Luca began to picture Potter walking down an empty London road during the night with one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, looking shocked and scared as the death eaters began to swoop down. He imagined the Dark Lord's elatedness at the capture of the boy, and his killing. Luca was now very much looking forward to the Saturday after next.

'I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors, than to his triumphs.'

Luca's company around the table refused to look at Voldemort as he made his speech, each he could tell frightened that they would individually be blamed for Harry Potter's existence. However as Luca looked to the Dark Lord, he seemed to be addressing the revolving body above him.

Luca thought to himself, grateful that Voldemort would not be able to find a way to blame him for Potter's continued life. As a seventeen year old, he had not been part of this feared and renowned group before this summer. Not once had he been given a mission, something important to do that would give him credit, but here he sat, in closer proximity to Lord Voldemort than over half of the other eaters. It had only been last week when the Dark Lord had finally branded him with the Dark Mark.

However, Luca's father, Giraldo, had been killed in battle by the members of the Order of the Phoenix. This had happened before he was born, and Luca had never known his father. However, he had inherited his passion for the Dark Arts, and his gift of extraordinary magical excellence.

Giraldo Malvagita was an immensely gifted wizard, who had joined Lord Voldemort out of school; to toy with his passions and beliefs. He was a descendant of a pure blood line of witches and wizards, renowned in Italy not only for the Dark Arts, but great magical capabilities and vast wealth. His mother, Nunzia Di Angelo, was part Veela, and his father, Donato Malvagita, had inherited vault after vault of gold. He had one twin brother, Stefano, and attended Hogwarts and had been placed in the House of Slytherin, just like Luca had. Giraldo had met Luca's mother at Hogwarts, Evangeline Baxtor, daughter of Arnold Baxtor, descendant of the great wizard who invented the Cruiciatus Curse, and Araminta Malfoy, sister to Abraxus Malfoy, aunt to Lucius Malfoy.

Giraldo had been hit with a killing curse fired by Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, which had hit him square in the chest. He had not stood a chance. However Luca's father had done well injuring many members of the Order of the Phoenix in that battle, and had been the cause of Moody's glass eye and permanent limp.

Like his mother, Luca now fought with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters to avenge his father's death, and was determined to have Moody dead, along with every other member of the Order.

A cry from below interrupted Luca's thoughts and like every other Death Eater in the room, he glanced beneath his feet.

'Wormtail,' said Voldemort, with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, 'have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?'

'Yes m – my Lord,' gasped Wormtail from down the table. He scurried towards the door scruffily, and disappeared through it to see to the prisoner.

'As I was saying,' continued Voldemort, looking to the tense faces of the Death Eaters around him, 'I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter.'

Luca instinctively plunged his hand into his robe pocket and withdrew his wand and placed it on the highly polished table in front of him. This did not go unnoticed by Voldemort whose snake like mouth rose once again to that of a smile. Luca looked round to his fellows to see shocked faces looking at him, to his wand, and then to Voldemort. It was as if they had been asked to part with an arm.

'Let's see ... Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand any more.'

Lucius Malfoy looked up. He glared at Luca's wand with his sunken and shadowed eyes, and spoke hoarsely.

'My Lord?'

'You wand, Lucius. I require your wand.'

'I...'

He looked towards his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, who refused to look his way. They had been acting awfully strange recently. Narcissa had refused to see Luca's mother at all this summer, and they were great friends. It appeared that Lucius reluctantly took his wand from his robes and passed it down the table towards Voldemort. Luca considered the honour it would be to have the Dark Lord borrow his wand, and how much he would like it. He debated with himself for an instant to intervene, but instead left his wand on the table just in case Lord Voldemort changed his mind, which he very rarely does. Voldemort examined Lucius's wand fiercely.

'What is it?'

'Elm, my Lord,' whispered Malfoy.

'And the core?'

'Dragon – dragon heartstring.'

'Good,' said Voldemort, as he compared lengths with his own wand. Out of the corner of his eye, as Luca had been admiring the Dark Lord, he captured Lucius make a quick involuntary movement. It seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's wand in return for his. Voldemort's eyes widened maliciously. Luca mirrored his expression as he turned to face Malfoy again.

'Give you my wand, Lucius? _My_ wand?'

Luca laughed at the humiliation that Lucius Malfoy was facing first, and many of the crowd began to snigger.

'I have given you liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late ... what is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?'

'Nothing – nothing, my Lord!'

'Such _lies_, Lucius ...'

Whilst the room were still immersed in the engagement of Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort, Luca could hear the tongue of Nagini, the Dark Lord's beloved snake, emerging through the door. Luca could understand it as it called for its master.

'_Master, master ...'_

The heavy sliding noise became louder as the huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's chair. Being a Parselmouth, Luca had always been able to understand and talk to snakes. A gift he shared with the Dark Lord, which was greatly admired and craved by the other Death Eaters. Nagini rose up Voldemort's chair and came to a rest upon Voldemort's chair. Luca became intrigued with Voldemort's relationship with the snake, its body as thick as a grown man's thigh, when they first met three months ago. As Voldemort absently stroked the creature with his long, white fingers, he continued to look at Lucius Malfoy.

'Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?'

'Of course, my Lord,' said Lucius. He was sweating, clearly anxious not to upset the Dark Lord. Luca thought his handing over of his wand had indeed been rather tactless, and he was rather right to assume the Dark Lord may punish him. 'We did desire it – we do.'

Narcissa made a weird movement with her head that resembled a nod, and her son, Draco, who had still been gazing up at the body, quickly glanced to Voldemort, and then back to the body again. Luca stared at Draco, an acquaintance from school, a family relative. He clearly looked scared, frantic to find some sort of escape route from Voldemort's clutch.

'My Lord,' said a dark woman halfway down the table, her voice constricted with emotion, 'it is an honour to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher honour.'

She sat beside her sister, as unlike her in looks, with her dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanour; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix Lestrange leaned towards Voldemort, and Luca understood that mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness.

'No higher pleasure,' repeated Voldemort, as he considered Bellatrix's longing to be closer. 'That means a great deal, Bellatrix,' he continued as he stared into her eyes that she could not avert from him, 'coming from you'.

Her face flooded with colour and her eyes began to well with tears. Luca wondered, she was clearly one of the most devoted and emotionally attached Death eater sat at the table.

'My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!' Her voice was hysterical.

'No higher pleasure ... even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?'

Bellatrix's stare did not leave Voldemort's slit like eyes, but her face was now plastered in confusion and she tilted her head to try to understand Voldemort's words.

'I don't know what you mean, my Lord.'

'I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud.'

Luca pressed his lips together to avoid laughing, but it was no good. He burst out laughing at the humiliation that they were undergoing. A member of their family was marrying a werewolf. Luca could not think of anything more revolting, and neither could the others as there was an eruption of jeering around the rest of table. Luca had never seen the Death Eaters so loud and pleased, for they had taken great pleasure in the dishonour and were all exchanging gleeful looks. Snape looked smug but did not laugh, and Yaxley thumped the table with force.

'_Quiet! Quiet!_' Luca glanced to Voldemort's shoulder where Nagini was perched. She was hissing angrily, and only Luca and Lord Voldemort would have understood. The others did not hear her and continued to taunt as they were so jubilant at Bellatrix and the Malfoy's disgrace. Bellatrix's face, once full of colour, turned an ugly shade of red.

'She is no niece of ours, my Lord,' she cried out over the outpouring of delight. 'We – Narcissa and I – have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with us, nor any beast she marries.'

'What you say Draco?' asked Voldemort, and though his voice was quiet, Luca stopped giggling and the outcalls and laughter hushed up through the authority in his voice. 'Will you babysit the cubs?'

Again the outcalls and hilarity begun, and Luca watched as Draco Malfoy looked to his father in terror, who was staring down in his own lap. He glanced towards his mother who shook her head ferociously, and returned her eyes to the wall.

'Enough,' said Voldemort, as he soothed Nagini who clearly was not happy with the outbursts. 'Enough.'

The laughter died at once.

'Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time,' he said, as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and prayerful. 'You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest.' Luca had been nodding the whole time and his mind wondered to the fate of Bellatrix's sister, the Mudblood, and her niece.

'Yes, my Lord,' she whispered, and yet again her eyes were swimming with tears of gratitude. 'At the first chance!'

'You shall have it,' said Voldemort. 'And in your family, so in the world ... we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain ...'

Luca glanced towards Bellatrix, who had long since been his favourite Death Eater. She showed masses of dedication to the Dark Lord, and she would do absolutely anything in his support. She had served in Azkaban for a very long time, which many thought had made her bitter. But no, Luca thought she was a magnificent witch, and she had taken the time to get to know him, to teach him things to help him better himself. She had clearly seen great potential in him, and he would be forever grateful to her. She had taught him different dark spells, charms and jinxes to assist in duels and battles. Bellatrix had even proceeded in assisting Luca in something in which he had been working on for many years. It began in his fourth year of Hogwarts, when Quidditch had been suspended and the Dark Lord killed Cedric Diggory during the Triwizard Tournament. Lessons were tedious for him so he needed a new outlet for his powerful magic. He had watched witches and wizards in the past change into animals, and he so desperately craved it. He dropped Quidditch in his fifth year, still trying to achieve this very advanced magic. However Luca could never accomplish the transfiguration, until very recently. With Bellatrix's encouragement and advising, he had finally carried out a triumphant transformation into a fox. He had never, ever been so pleased with himself before that moment.

He glanced towards Voldemort, in awe, speculating whether he could perform such magic. Bellatrix had told him that no other Death Eater had such skill. Of course Lord Voldemort would be an Animagus; it seemed daft to determine that the greatest wizard of all time would not possess the skill to change into an animal at will.

Looking to Voldemort, he saw him raise Lucius's wand and point it directly at the figure revolving over the table. Everyone looked up. She came bursting to live with a groan and began thrashing against invisible bonds.

'Do you recognise our guest, Severus?' asked Voldemort.

Luca watched as Snape raised his eyes to the upside down face of the woman. As she revolved to face Snape she cried out in a terrified voice, 'Severus! Help me!'

'Ah, yes,' said Snape, as she turned slowly away fro, him.

'And you, Draco?' asked Voldemort, stroking the snakes snout with his free hand. Luca watched as Draco shook his head jerkily. Luca knew very well who she was.

'Luca?' asked Voldemort, looking at him, then back down his wand which still lay on the table.

'I'm afraid I didn't take that class, my Lord. I wouldn't want to learn about _vermin._' Voldemort smiled as Luca spoke in a resentful tone and glanced back up to the woman. There was a small amount of appreciation around the table and many nodded in support of Luca.

'For those of you who don't know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage, who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

There was a cackle from nearby, and Luca caught a glimpse of Alecto Carrow nudging her brother and looking very pleased with her self.

'Yes ... Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles ... how they are not so different from us ...'

Luca saw Nott spit on the floor. 'Severus ... please ... please ...'

'Silence,' said Voldemort, and with another twitch of Lucius's wand, she fell silent, as if gagged. 'Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defence of Mudbloods in the _Daily Prophet_. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of pure-bloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance ... she would have us all mate with Muggles ... or, no doubt, werewolves ...'

There was no mistaking the fury and anger as Voldemort spoke. Nobody laughed as he spoke, all staring up at Charity Burbage reluctantly, waiting ... She turned to face Snape, and had tears streaming own her face. Snape looked quite impassive and she turned away.

'_Avada Kedavra.'_

The flash of green light paralleled Luca's bright green eyes, and with high anticipation, watched as the woman crashed to the table. Several Death Eaters leapt back in their seats, including Travers and Macnair. Dolohov laughed, whilst Draco Malfoy fell off his seat and onto the cold floor. Luca leant so far onto the table, he was sure the person next to him must not have seen what happened.

'_Dinner, Nagini,_' said Voldemort in Parselmouth, which Luca very much understood. The great snake made its way from Voldemort's chair and swayed and slithered onto the polished wood.


	2. In Memoriam

'**In Memoriam'**

**Welcome to Chapter II of my story. **

**Here we are at Luca's home in London after the meeting at Malfoy Manor. A brief introduction to his sister and my best at the home life a young Death Eater. Enjoy and Review! Jordan. **

It is described as housing some of the richest people in world, but to Luca Malvagita, Knightsbridge was just a stepping stone for the summer before he moved on. The family ostentatious home had housed many of his ancestors, and now habited Evangeline and her two children.

It was tremendously extravagant, and looked out onto an exclusive yet delicate green that was generally plagued with wealthy Muggles and their families. Car parking was scarce, but why would an exceptional Wizarding family require a meagre car for transport? The house was fitted with many magnificent fire places that were wired to the Floo Network, and there were many Dark Charms and Protective Hexes cast upon the dwelling to ensure its safeguard.

Luca stood in his bedroom on the top floor of his family's four-story townhouse in Knightsbridge, London; and peered into his empty trunk that had his initials, _L.G.M_, on the side in deluxe silver print. The trunk was a deep green, royal, British racing green; to match the colours of his house, Slytherin. He had started his yearly ritual of packing his trunk for yet another year at Hogwarts, but deep down Luca knew how different this year was going to be from last.

Not only did Luca now wear the Dark Mark with pride under his sleeve, but he had a wonderful feeling deep down that this year was going to be very promising for him; and everything amongst the wizarding community was going to change, forever.

As he tossed several pairs of silk underwear into his trunk rather sloppily, he peered around his bedroom for what could be the last time in a very long time. The ceilings were very high, and Luca felt small in the room. Luca was however by no means small, standing impressively over six feet. His deluxe four-poster bed had fabulous fair green sheets casually but beautifully thrown over it, under which a headboard was embroidered with the family crest of Malvagita – which had a snake curling itself around some of the letters, with some content in Latin, some in Italian.

In the corner of the room, next to two seductive plush armchairs was an extensive book case, with titles that Luca had plunged himself into every summer, desperate to learn more about the Dark Magic he was now at ends with. He had read about Spells and Jinxes not worthy for the minds of children and Hogwarts, and was now fully aware and capable of the three Unforgivable Curses.

There were many books on the Animagus, that Luca had struggled so much with recently, and countless volumes on Potions such as Felix Felicis, The Polyjuice Potion and even Poisons that Luca had strived to create, many beyond the abilities of most Ministry of Magic employees.

There was an odd looking wireless perched on a table near the door, which applied the many Wizarding radio stations that Luca enjoyed, such as _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-FM _and _The Dark Art Extraordinaire._ Luca had his Firebolt up against the wall nearest the door ready for the night after next, and hastily packed the rest of his things so that he could go over the plan again.

Snape had told Lord Voldemort that Potter would be on the move this Saturday, at nightfall. The Death Eaters were going to meet nearby at the Dark Lords call –broomsticks and all – and aim to have the Order dead before morning, and Potter at Voldemort's mercy. Luca was very much living in the hope that Mad-Eye would be involved in the transport, and began to think about different ways to have him killed. Luca would not settle before Mad-Eye was dead.

He remembered the meeting that had been held at the Malfoys home, in which Bellatrix had been promised the chance to trim her family tree. The look of determination etched upon her face was incalculable and was most definitely the same look that Luca wore whenever Alastor Moody was brought up in conversation. For Bellatrix and Luca had had a brief conversation once the Dark Lord had departed, in which they both exhibited immense desires for their prey to die at their means. Perhaps Luca more so, as he wanted revenge on Moody more than anything, he knew it would rest his mother's heart, something in which he knew she deserved very much.

Luca had totally dropped out of Defence Against The Dark Arts in his fourth year at Hogwarts. There was no way on earth he was going to be in the same room as his father's killer, let alone to be educated by a cracked up old man with not one sane brain cell left. If it wasn't for his mothers severe persistence that Luca should leave Moody be, he would have killed him the first day he set foot through the door at his school. Sure enough, his mother knew something he didn't, and the imposter turned out to be no other than Barty Crouch Junior. There had been a Death Eater in Hogwarts all along, and nobody had suspected a thing. The Dark Lord hadn't even confided in Snape.

So this was it, thought Luca, he was finally going to be able to get his revenge on the man who took his father away from him all those years ago. He was aiming for vengeance on the man who had made his mother so unhappy for many years, and retribution was going to be a flash of green light straight into Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody's face.

He very much looked forward to this occurrence, but feared that if he failed, he would be very unhappy as he was assigned to Hogwarts with the Carrows and Snape. Would he be able to concentrate not only on his studies, but the jobs the Dark Lord would be imposing on him, if the reality was that he had not seized the chance for settling the score when he had that one very opportunity?

With that, a knocking sound emerged from the doorway, and a very small creature, timid looking with a brown snout and huge, fluffy ears walked through the door. She wore a pale pink loin cloth and stopped and smiled at Luca.

'Master Luca, dinner will be on the table in five minutes,' said Omi as she bowed very low to the floor and vacated the room.

Luca smiled to himself as he looked at the place where Omi's feet had been moments before. It was strange to his mother, but Luca loved his house elf nearly as much as the other members of his family. She was the only being who had supported everything that Luca had ever done, and served him admirably. He missed her greatly whenever he went to school for long periods of time. But then a thought occurred to him.

The Malvagita household had three house elves, and only three members of the family to serve: Luca's mother Evangeline and his older sister Elisa who was currently working at the Ministry of Magic. If only he could take Omi with him to Hogwarts, she would very much take to the prospect of meeting many new faces, and would probably not miss Meadow and Rover, the other two house elves. Luca knew very well that he could trust little Omi with anything, and she was enviably loyal to him. The uses he could have of her were uncountable, and Luca wondered why he hadn't thought about it before.

Luca had been assigned to Hogwarts with the newly appointed head teacher Professor Snape and two new teachers for Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professors Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow. He did not yet know the full rendition to his duty, but his mother had confirmed that it would involve tailing certain students and teachers to whom the Dark Lord was concerned with, including Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and other members of the so called _'Dumbledore's Army'_. A little help from his treasured Omi would help him tremendously.

'Omi,' he called, and with a loud crack she appeared at the side of his bed in which he was now casually lying on, a book marked for future reference next to him.

'Yes, master Luca?' she said, watching him gleefully.

'I'm going to ask you a serious question, Omi.'

'Ask away, Sir! Master Luca can ask Omi anything!'

'Omi, would you like to come to Hogwarts with me? And work in the kitchens or something there, but also do a bit of work for me when I need you?'

'Omi will always do anything master Luca desires, Sir,' she piped up, 'and anything else the noble house of Malvagita requires!'

'Good, well it's an order, OK?'

'When, Sir?'

'The first of September and you report to me in my dormitory that very night.'

'Yes, Sir!' Omi bellowed as she bowed low again and Disaparated down to the kitchen, no doubt to tell the other elves what her plans were this coming year.

Omi would never think to question an order from any of her masters. Just like many house elves, she was bound to obey the family she lived under, and highly admired them. It was often that a house elf would punish themselves if they couldn't get a job done, and such occurrences included hitting themselves with various objects, burning themselves, running against walls and starving themselves.

Luca closed up his trunk, put his book back on the shelf and picked up the newspaper. Something caught his eye and Luca turned to page ten.

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REMEMBERED by Elphias Doge_

_I met Albus Dumbledore at the age of eleven, on our first day at Hogwarts. Our mutual attraction was undoubtedly due to the fact that we both felt ourselves outsiders. _

Luca thought damn right that Dumbledore would be an outsider, the filthy Muggle lover with his mental mate Doge, a right pair they would have made. He skipped the boring details on Dumbledore's life – no doubt colourful – and made his way to a section of the paper in which he was really interested in. Who had died? What outdated news had finally been put out to the Wizarding community?

The _Daily Prophet_ was so far behind on the news these days that many of the Death Eaters felt it unworthy of their attention. Luca however read more deeply into their choices of publications, as he expected the inner circle of tight Death Eaters did too. The Ministry of Magic was trying to cover up the many murders, disappearances and other crimes to maintain control and composure over the wizarding community.

Luca found out about the new law forbidding the marriage between Witch or Wizard and a Mudblood, which greatly satisfied him. He also examined the many articles advertising blood status campaigns, and also the number of Muggleborns who had appeared to have vanished from the face of the earth.

Finally becoming uninterested in the many articles that flooded the media day after day, Luca turned back to the article on Dumbledore, and was pleased to discover many new things about his old head master he had not known. However he did know that the reliability of the source was extremely questionable, he read on, happy to believe every word. He was overjoyed with the fact that most of the Wizarding world would be equally naive enough to interpret Skeeters words as the truth.

Rita Skeeter had a disturbing way into getting the facts she wanted, and then twisting them into defaming and awkward stories and reports that proved to be very popular. He had learned very recently that she also was an Animagus, which possibly enabled her to gather her very special and controversial stories that had plastered papers, billboards and books within the years. She had become a very famed and prosperous Witch. This dad not however engage Luca's respect, remembering back to an article she had wrote about Lord Voldemort and his followers many years ago, which he indeed knows too well she was punished for. Her exercises these days are very much Pro- Voldemort.

Catching glimpses of different words as he skimmed the text, he noticed that Dumbledore had suffered a great mortification in his family, with the birth of his Squib sister, Ariana. In the likes of the Malvagitas, the Malfoys and other Dark, Pure-Blooded Wizarding families, this would provide great anguish and the offspring would most likely be kept in the shadows, perhaps murdered for its own good.

Had Dumbledore's family been such of a Dark family that they would do the same to their daughter? The father had been a raving Muggle murderer; this did not seem totally out of the question. To be honest, Luca thought that there was no reason to never suspect Dumbledore as a Dark Wizard himself, with the many shadows lurking in his family.

But what did Luca find next? Dumbledore.... the Dark Arts? Surely not? If this was the case – which he would very much like to believe – then certainly Dumbledore would have had away with his filthy, worthless Squib sister. The embarrassment of it: Luca would have done the same in that circumstance. Not that he would have had to; his mother would have wiped a disgrace like that thoroughly from the family tree in an instant.

Luca finally laid eyes upon Grindelwald, a name he vaguely recognised. The famous duel of 1945 seemed ancient history, and thought flushed Luca's head to where he had heard about Grindelwald, and he glanced over to his book cabinet. He made a mental note to thoroughly research him later, and closed the newspaper.

Having decided that five minutes had passed, Luca made his way down to the dining room to meet his family. His mother, Evangeline was already sat at the table expectantly, watching him as he made his way to the seat in which he religiously sat.

His mother was a fairly pretty woman, with mousey brown hair that was always painfully styled into a neat formation. Her eyes were heavily lidded and always carried the same intense glare, like she had too much to think about. She was of a reasonable height, and walked with a strut. Her smile was enough to dazzle any man, wide and friendly, covering up a lifetime of anguish and darkness.

She wore a deep blue dress that suited her impeccably, and always looked as if she was looking over her shoulder for something, waiting for something to happen. Her expression was troubled as she greeted her son with a simple, absent nod.

As a teenager, Evangeline Baxtor had attended Hogwarts as many of her previous ancestors had, and many expected great things from the youngest of the Baxtor children. Her two brothers, Osman and Everard, had both been sorted into the house of Slytherin, and the same applied to Evangeline.

She did very well at school, flying through her OWLS and eager to undertake her NEWTS. Her mother had been very much domesticated and never worked, something to which Evangeline desperately wanted to deter from. She worked hard to a great extent and eventually met and fell in love with Giraldo Malvagita, the father to her two children. They worked together at the Ministry of Magic, but she gave up when Elisa was born, and she discovered motherhood.

Before the birth of her first child, Evangeline had shared the passion for the Dark Arts with her husband, and had also been drawn to the Dark Lord just as much. She wore the Dark Mark upon her arm, and was ranked quite high amongst the Death Eaters. If it had not have been for her devotion to her children, Evangeline would have been carted off to Azkaban with some of the others for their continued alliegance to Lord Voldemort.

It is that very thing that saved her soul from perishing, deteriorating at the hands of the Dementors. These days however Evangeline likes to take a back seat in the Dark Lord's antics, of course she still supports him, but she doesn't want to end up like her husband. His loyalty to Lord Voldemort had been exceptional, and he ended up dead for it. That's why, as her son entered the room, she looked to him, frightened as to what he was becoming.

Luca peered over to his mother who for some reason, was refusing to look at him. Instead he chose to address his sister. 'Hey,' he said as she smiled at him, 'how's work going?'

'Not too well,' she exclaimed. 'Umbridge is on her high hippogriff making us make pamphlets.'

'Pamphlets?'

'Yes, Luca, _pamphlets_!' she said as she shifted in her seat and shook her head angrily. She looked livid. 'If I have to endure one more day at the hands of that woman I swear-'

'You'll what?' Luca smiled, wondering what Umbridge would look like at the hands of Elisa's creativity.

'Hex her, that's what!'

'Oh, come off it, you can do better than that, surely?'

'Don't tempt me,' she said light-heartedly, 'I think I'll end up hitting her with a Killing Curse one of these days!' she said as a plate of food magically appeared in front of her.

The taunting of Umbridge had definitely cheered Elisa up, and she now ate rather happily, still discussing other ways to make the old bag suffer.

Luca saw as her green eyes lit up, and her pixie-like face evolved into laughter. For the past few weeks she had been coming home from work, extremely tired and wanting to do something else. However Elisa Malvagita did not share the same flair for studious activity as her brother, and had abused her magical abilities in her seven years at Hogwarts. Her NEWT year, as she puts it was _ruined by a sour faced pig headed shrew with no sense of fashion, or modern magic! _Elisa had been cast in uncountable detentions, and had consequently achieved pour grades.

'She's only doing it now for that year of hell I put her through,' she explained whilst working her way through a steak. 'If I'd have played little goody two shoes like that Malfoy boy I bet I'd be Senior Undersecretary by now.'

Elisa had always had a problem with authority, and even in her adult days at the Ministry undertook different games and pleasures that were sure enough to get her into trouble. She took long lunches, arrived late and put little effort into her work.

'I think I'm going to quit, and, you know...' she said as she glanced to her mother who had clearly not heard a word of her children's conversation. In fact, she hadn't said a word all evening.

'Mum,' she said, '...Mum?'

She looked around to her daughter abruptly. 'Yes, er, Elisa?'

Elisa shook her head and smiled to her brother. 'I was just saying how much I dislike my new job at the Ministry.'

'You've got to start somewhere, Elisa,' she said, peering over to the window.

'Mum, I work with morons and that woman...' she said as a look of revulsion made its way across her face.

'What are you suggesting, darling?'

'Well, Luca and I were talking last night, and well, I want to join-'

'Do you know what that would mean, Elisa?'

She didn't speak.

'The Dark Lord will have complete control over-'

'I know, mum, it's what I want.'

'Elisa, please,' she pleaded.

'Mother, don't do this.'

'Do what? You know the dangers of it,' she looked at Luca, 'you both do!'

'I work at the Ministry, mum,' she stated, in which Evangeline rolled her eyes. 'Think how useful I'll be.'

'For now Elisa, yes, but what about tomorrow? What about tomorrow when you're ordered half way around the world recruiting giants? Or fighting for something you don't even understand?'

'What don't I understand?' she seemed to be getting angry now. Luca had learned to never, ever, question Elisa's knowledge. She took it very seriously.

'Just that-'

'I'm not stupid mother! That's what you think isn't it, that I'm not good enough for him. Because if that's it-'

'It's not that Elisa!' she was equally angry now and was clutching her knife in her right hand, which was bright red.

'Then what is it?'

'_I don't want you six feet under like your father, that's what!_' she shouted.

The whole room appeared to have stopped. No one breathed. The subject of Luca's father had always been very touchy around his mother. Luca glanced at his sister, and she definitely knew she had passed the line.

'Mum, it's what he would have wanted,' she said softly, attempting to sympathise with her mother.

Evangeline looked at her daughter through her tear welled eyes and nodded, and like Luca, understood that it was indeed what Giraldo would have wanted. He would be extremely proud to see his two children and wife fighting for the cause he died for.

The rest of the evening went incredibly slow, and after dessert was cleared, Luca was very much in a hurry to make it back up to his bedroom.

'Luca, a word?' asked his mother once Elisa had made her way upstairs.

'Yes, of course.' He made his way over to the table once again and sat next to her, giving her full attention. He felt she deserved this after the ordeal Elisa had put her through. His mother hated talking about his father. She had never quite gotten over him in the fifteen years that had past since his death. Luca had lived his whole life not knowing him, and so was not sure what he could miss about a man he had never met. Elisa had similar thoughts, and although they honoured the man they had descended from, she had no clear recollections of him apart from photographs.

His mother on the other hand would never set eyes on another man again, and was tremendously affected by his death. The added stress of her pregnancy to Luca drew her into depression and she struggled to survive for the first few years. All their lives, Elisa and Luca have learned to avoid all topics of conversation that involve their father.

'I have instructions for Saturday night,' she said, apparently over the conversation she had just had with Elisa. He was shocked, he had known how scheming his mother could be, and thought it would be some sort of plan to prevent his sister from joining the Death Eaters. Evangeline had been very protective of Luca when he joined, and did not like the idea of her youngest child and only son fighting for the Ministry of Magic and domination with Lord Voldemort. She was apparently not as hassled by her daughter's career plans. Dumbfounded, Luca did what he could only do, nod.

'Obviously it is subject to change, but you will be summoned some time in the early evening by the Dark Lord,' she said, rather comfortably. 'You will wear all black hooded robes, and take your broomstick with you.'

Luca knew all of this already. He had unpacked his broomstick and left it out ready, in easy reach for when he needed to Aparate on Saturday. What he wanted to hear was if there had been any updates on behalf of Severus Snape.

'Anything else?' he added.

'Yes, actually,' she said as she crossed her legs and looked at him rather sternly. 'Did you put her up to this?' Luca's mouth resembled a circle, 'she said you two had a nice little chat last night.'

'No ... I'm just as shocked at you are,' he said. She didn't look convinced. 'I promise!'

'Hmmm. I thought she said she liked her job anyway?' she asked him.

'Oh she did, on the first day: the tour of the Ministry very entertaining. But being cooped up in a quiet room making leaflets in silence, it's not very _Elisa_ is it?' he said. 'She just wants something more, Mum, something more than the Ministry has to offer.'

His mother seemed deep in thought, beginning to contemplate the idea. 'I understand where she's coming from, but-'

'But what, Mum?' he interrupted.

'I don't know. It just doesn't feel right.' She let out a sigh and stood up.

'She wants to serve, you have to trust her.'

'I know, but I see so much of me in her.'

'But that's good, right? You were amazing, you are amazing, and I'm sure she will be.'

'Thanks, love, but-'

'Stop saying "but", Mother!' he said. 'She's an adult, and deep down you know she'll be great.'

Evangeline nodded.

'Don't be scared for us. This is what we want to do. This is what we believe in.'

'You sound just like your father,' she said affectionately. 'I'm so proud of you Luca, I really am.' And she began to leek tears down her face.

She nodded more ferociously and wiped her face. 'I'll speak to the Dark Lord myself. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to have yet another Malvagita amongst ranks.'

Again, Luca smiled at his mother and made his way upstairs, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	3. The Malvagitas Departing & The 7 Potters

It was around four o'clock when Luca Malvagita deemed it acceptable to leave to go to Malfoy Manor. He was so excited for his first real Death Eater experience that he hard hardly slept the past two nights.

The Malfoys were holding a small gathering that was take place before the Dark Lord beckoned them to their place of meeting. Luca was hoping to gain answers from people, such as what the feeling was like to have the Dark Mark burn, or what the mission would be like. Had anyone else heard any new details on Potter?

Tonight, Saturday, was going to be the night when the Order of the Phoenix move Harry Potter from his safe hiding place to a new place. Unknowing to them, Lord Voldemort knew this fact very well, and he was going to seize Potter tonight, and take down as many members of the Order as possible.

Luca made a quick check of everything. Firstly, he had his death eater uniform on. He was wearing a long black cloak over handsome dark robes with a long hood. They reminded him of his school robes, but were much more sinister looking. He also had his brass mask stowed, ready to be magically summoned if need be.

He rubbed his hand over the Dark Mark on his arm, but didn't feel anything; The Dark Lord had not called the Death eaters yet. Luca had been checking every five minutes. The magic that had been carved into his skin was uniquely magnificent, and he shared the link to all the other Death Eaters. When the Dark Lord would summon them, he could choose which members of his crowd received the summons. The place of meeting would immediately become clear to that Witch or Wizard, and they would be able to Aparate straight there, into the specific place where Voldemort wanted you to be.

He walked over to wear his Firebolt stood, against the wall by the door. He picked up it and checked his wand was in his right pocket. With this, he turned into darkness and binding iron belts tightened around him as his bedroom disappeared. Once downstairs, he made his way into the living area and waited patiently. He felt like a child. His mother, Evangeline, had decided to go with him to Malfoy Manor, no doubt to order the others to keep an eye on him.

She appeared at the door and joined him by the fireplace. She looked at him once over, most likely examining his attire, and decided it was worthy.

'Everything alright at the Ministry?' he asked.

'Yes, I believe so,' she said, 'Elisa and some of the others are keeping an eye on the Floo Network and Aparation schedules.'

Elisa, Luca's sister, had made it clear that she wanted to join the Dark Lord's forces, and after much deterrence, Evangeline had got in contact with Dark Lord. He seemed pleased to have yet another Malvagita operating for him, and assigned her to the Ministry of Magic, where she already had a job. She was a spy of sorts. According to his mother, Elisa was going to be branded with Dark Mark later this week.

'Are you ready?' she asked.

'Yes.'

With that Evangeline picked up some dust that looked like ashes, and stepped into the fire. She turned to face Luca and spoke clearly, 'Malfoy Manor!'

She was suddenly engulfed by bright green flames and her silhouette became transparent, before she totally vanished. Accepting it had been successful; Luca picked up some Floo Powder and also shouted into the fireplace: 'Malfoy Manor!'

He reappeared in the grand drawing room that belonged to the Malfoys, the very same room in which the meeting with the Dark Lord held been held a week or so before. This time however, the large polished table was smaller, but still equally big enough for a large family. The furniture that had once been pushed aside so carelessly had been restored to its former glory, and Luca thought that room looked very attractive.

This time, there were more forms of lighting around the room than just the fireplace. Indeed there was another fireplace blazing – in July! – But there were many candles around the room, and Luca could really appreciate the beauty of the room.

There were various portraits around the room of ancestors, some of which Luca recognised as relatives of his grandmothers, for she was Draco Malfoy's grandfathers sister. All of the occupants were present, eager to learn what was going to happen tonight. There were none pretending to doze, or busy elsewhere in another portrait. It so happened to look like all the characters from the Malfoy's house had squeezed themselves into the portraits of this room. He was sure this had been the case the last time he had been here, but had been too occupied to notice.

He looked around, and observed that this really was a rather exclusive meeting, and there didn't appear to be many Death Eaters here. Of course there would be more when they were summoned.

Luca noticed Bellatrix Lestrange in deep conversation with her husband, already sat opposite each other at the table. Severus Snape was in discussion with Antonin Dolohov, both of whom didn't look over when Luca and his mother appeared out of the fire. Yaxley looked to be having a disagreement with the other Lestrange, and Peter Pettigrew was sat at the table, looking for someone to talk to, and had just fixed eyes upon Luca.

Luca quickly shook his head whilst looking away, and headed off to find Draco. He left the room and made his way into a large, dimly lit and sumptuously decorated hallway, with magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. He had interrupted something. Both Lucius and Narcissa looked deeply troubled and flustered, but by all means, attempted to look pleased to see the emergence of Luca through the heavy wooden door.

'Welcome, Luca,' said Narcissa as she smiled a weak, tired smile. Lucius on the other hand had already diverted his eyes back to hers, which she was so desperately trying to avoid.

'Is Draco about?'

'Yes,' said a voice from behind him. Luca turned around and saw Draco Malfoy making his way down the last two steps of the grand, marble staircase. His blonde hair looked white as he made his way towards the trio. He was dressed similarly to Luca, and so were his parents. He didn't stop, and twisted the bronze door handle and made his way into the drawing room. Narcissa gazed after him desperately, and Lucius held his arm out, gesturing for Luca to enter the room.

Once all were inside, Luca followed Draco to where he was sat. He noticed his mother lent to the wall by the fireplace, looking to the ceiling. On the Malfoys arrival, she made her way over to Narcissa and began a fierce, whispered conversation, in which many glances were made towards Draco and Luca.

'Ah, Luca, welcome back,' said Bellatrix, sat two seats down from Luca. She appeared to be emotionally detached from her husband, and had a crazed look in her eye that had been described to him on countless occasions.

It was well known that Bellatrix Lestrange was Lord Voldemort's most trusted and faithful servant. She would do absolutely anything for him, and had been subjected to intense cruelty over the past years for her similarity to a house elf. One man was tortured to near death by Bellatrix herself, and later murdered by the Dark Lord. To question the dedication of a Death Eater was a crime in his eyes.

The aura that emitted from Bellatrix was that of unadulterated exhilaration, joy and craziness. As Voldemort's most trusted servant, she had played a great part in his battle over the years, and her experience was priceless. There was no doubt that someone poor soul was going to feel the wrath of Bellatrix Lestrange tonight.

'Good evening, Bella,' Luca said, managing a nervous smile. Bellatrix merely giggled, she was a talented mind reader and could no doubt sense the nerves he was feeling.

'We'll get Potter tonight, don't worry,' she said. It was clear that there was only one thing on her mind tonight, and that was serving the Dark Lord. Luca tried to mirror her attitude, for she had received great rewards from the Dark Lord in the past for her unquestionable devotion.

'So, what exactly is going to happen tonight?' he asked.

'Well, that is for the Dark Lord to decide, dear boy. It's up to us to disengage any other associates,' she paused for a moment, no doubt envisaging her meaning of to "disengage".

'And, of course, the boy is his,' she went on, 'he's waited too long for Potter, and we need to do everything we can and more to make sure he doesn't get away this time.'

Luca deliberated before continuing, 'What will happen if he gets away?'

Bellatrix grimaced as he spoke and looked shocked as she reacted to his question. 'He will not get away, boy! He will not!'

With this, the entire room had paused and looked to Bellatrix, whose face was turning an off shade of red. Her crazed, black curly hair was shaking uncontrollably as she shook her head; she was now just inches from Luca's face. She regained herself, and her expression was yet again, pleasant.

'Do you really think that will happen?' she said.

'No- no of course not,' he said. 'I- I just-'

'Don't even think about it, boy,' she said coolly. 'Confidence is gold. Dedication is everything.'

'Hear Hear!' shouted Peter Pettigrew, to the look of bewilderment from the rest of the people in the room.

'Shut it, Wormtail! We all know how much use you'll be tonight,' said Snape, who was now looking rather bored.

'More use than you, that's for sure!' Wormtail hit back.

Snape smiled. 'Oh is that right, is it?'

'Yes it is, Severus! Too chicken to face your old Order friends, are we?'

'Do not speak too soon, Wormtail. I shall be joining you in the skies tonight.' Snape said steadily as he looked away from Wormtail with a loathing look on his face. 'Evidently, you are up against old enemies tonight as well. I would be careful.'

Peter Pettigrew glanced down into his lap in embarrassment, and Luca smiled. Everyone knew that Lord Voldemort liked the dirt on his shoe more than Peter Pettigrew. In fact, nobody liked him, and nobody knew why he stuck around, or why he remained alive after all these years. Luca thought to himself, if he had been the Dark Lord, he would have had done away with him on his return. He was vermin.

Abruptly, a massive sense of excitement, burning, and high anticipation rolled in as Luca held his hand over his other forearm, and could physically feel the blaze through his robes. He glanced to Bellatrix who giggled an insane pitch of rapid laughter, followed by a loud crack, and she was gone. Luca followed his instincts, and with one last look at his mother, he disaparated. However there was something wrong, her face had not been right. As he regained consciousness in a dark field, and felt himself released from the tight bounds of the invisible iron belts, he saw that his mother was also in the circle, stood a few people to his left.

Luca noticed the he was now wearing his hood high above his head, and it was hard to make out the faces amongst the crowd. However, the outline of his mother was easy to spot, and he wondered what she was doing here. Why had she accompanied him here? Had her Dark Mark burned too? Was she a loyal Death Eater once again?

However his thoughts were interrupted as a voice emerged from his immediate right, and stood two men down, was the Dark Lord himself. Luca felt an immeasurable surge of thrill at the close proximity that he felt to his master, and smiled, knowing that it would go unnoticed to the rest of the crowd.

'Welcome, Death Eaters,' it spoke in a harsh voice. The dark figure waved his wand and a huge mass of broomsticks emerged out of thin air. Luca held his arm out and caught it instinctively.

'Tonight is the night that Harry Potter dies!' Lord Voldemort said, in a voice that Luca recognised to be overwhelmed in joy. He jeered, along with the rest of the Death Eaters, for they were all pleased for their masters raised spirits. He held his hand up and the lingering cheers from his servants died down immediately.

'Now, Harry Potter will be leaving Privet Drive this evening, at around 8 o'clock. We will however do our very best to cover the surrounding areas as soon as possible, we need to be aware of any activity. As you all know, there are many ancient protective Charms on the house, which may disable us from seeing people entering it. However, as soon as Potter leaves its boundaries, those Charms will be broken.' Luca was not breathing as the Dark Lord passed over the information.

'Evangeline,' he addressed her by first name only, a sign that was usually preferred to his favourites, 'I need you to lead Macnair, Goyle and Wormtail into the house once it's been vacated.'

'Yes, my Lord.' She said, as Luca watched her bow slowly.

'You are to search it thoroughly, and bring me any correspondence that may indicate Potter's next location. I also want everything that is of interest to you, and any information on the Order of the Phoenix.

'Yaxley, I need you and Elisa to return to the Ministry at once, I don't want anyone sniffing around the Floo Network or Aparation Schedules. Do whatever you must to ensure they are not tampered with.'

'Yes, my Lord. He bowed low and grabbed a girl next to him by the arm, and twisted into nothingness. Luca recognised her silhouette to be that of his sister. Not branded with the Dark Mark, she wouldn't know where to Aparate to, so had been accompanied by Yaxley.

'Now, as for the rest of you,' he addressed the remaining circle. With a flick of his wand, everybody took one step closer to him, and closed the gaps that had been created. 'You are to fly in formation around Little Whinging until we see them. If anyone see's him before I do, you must summon me, immediately!'

Voldemort spoke with incredible authority, and nobody dared to speak.

'You are not to kill the boy, understand?'

'Yes, my Lord,' everybody spoke at the same time, quietly, scared to anger their master.

'By all means, eliminate as many members of the Order of the Phoenix as possible, but cause the boy no harm.'

'Not even a little a little Jinx, my Lord?' someone said from across the circle.

'Do not interrupt me, Montag!' Voldemort screamed. With a quick wave of his wand, the Death Eater named Montag was forced to his knees, and he began to wail in agony. Voldemort looked upon him with pity and then stopped.

'Bella, deal with him, won't you.'

Bellatrix smiled at her master and made her way to the centre of the circle. She raised her wand and shouted at him, '_Crucio_!' Again Montag began to shift and scream in agony, tossing and turning. He was on the ground now. Bellatrix let out a childish giggle and turned towards her master. Luca looked over and saw Voldemort give a simple nod.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' she shouted, and he was dead. The Dark Lord gave a simple wave of his wand and he was gone. Bellatrix gave yet another juvenile chuckle and returned to her spot in the circle. Everyone had their eyes fixed back on Lord Voldemort, apart from one figure who was leant forward, looking at the spot where Montag had just died. Draco Malfoy. Luca turned back to listen to his master.

'Of course, as for my recent discussion at Malfoy Manor,' he nodded his head in appreciation towards Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, 'I am giving some of you the chance to tighten your family trees.' He turned to Bellatrix, who smiled at him sincerely, glad to be remembered.

'We must take the opportunity at every chance!'

'Indeed, Bella.' Voldemort paused, and Luca thought back to Mad-Eye, then man he was hoping to see tonight.

'Now, we leave.' Everybody mounted their brooms and kicked off the floor. Luca remained, he thought it had all gone rather quick, but of course he wouldn't dare ask the Dark Lord any more questions.

After one minute, he noticed the only people remaining were Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort. Luca hastily mounted his Firebolt and kicked off the ground, soaring into the evening sky. He caught up with the others quickly, and joined ranks with his mother in the sky, hovering close to the house he knew Harry Potter was in. He found his mother.

'What are you doing here?' he shouted over the gust.

'Igniting an old flame!' she called, peering around, to see if anyone was in close enough range to hear her.

'I don't understand,' said Luca, more quietly, but his mother understood from the perplexed look on his face. She just shook her head and flew over to Macnair and Goyle who were chatting animatedly.

'How long?' he called once he was in immediacy to Snape.

'Anytime now,' he said quietly, in which Luca had to strain to hear what he had said.

As he spoke fourteen people could be seen flying in different directions from the house, in pairs. Luca was totally confused, but as he looked to Snape, he was totally relaxed. Luca remained shocked as he and the Death Eaters flew after them as fast as possible.

Luca caught up to one man and what looked like Harry Potter. Success! He rolled up his sleeve, whilst using Shield Charms every five seconds for the Jinxes that were flying at him, but then heard:

'Don't, there are seven Potter's in the sky tonight!' shouted Bellatrix. It dawned on Luca that this could be a decoy, that one of these seven pairs was the real Harry Potter, but which one? This was dangerous. He had to watch who he tried to kill; he had to completely avoid Potter.

Then there was a scream from behind, and Bellatrix yelled out, 'NO!' and disaparated back to where her husband was.

'_Stuplefy_!' shouted Luca, but he just missed the people in front of him. He carried on after them, and then his heart began beating extremely fast, he was sure his blood pressure had gone up. It was Mad-Eye on one of the broomsticks.

He advanced towards them as fast as possible, with Dolohov on his tail; they were both firing Jinx after Jinx towards Mad-Eye and the Potter. He tried as hard as he could, and found himself edging closer and closer to them. Then the latter disaparated and Luca heard Mad-Eye let out a huge sigh.

'Damn it!' he shouted.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' Luca shouted. The shot of green light frightened Luca as he had never cast a spell like this, and flew directly past Mad-Eye, who fired a Hex back that hit Dolohov in the shoulder, causing him to fall from his broomstick.

Luca pressed on and was just behind Mad-Eye. He had to avenge his father's death. He had to rest his mother's heart. He had to obey his master's orders.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' he shouted, and the shot of green light flashed over the sky, and would have looked like a firework to the Muggles. It hit Alastor Moody straight in the back, and he slowed and his dead body toppled from his broomstick, and he fell, in what looked like slow motion, to the ground. Luca paused to watch, he didn't know how to feel. He was flooded with many different emotions. But he didn't have time to sit and wail on them. He had to press on.

'_NOOOO!!!!!_' he heard, and one of the members of the Order was watching as Mad-Eye's body was fall from the sky.

A flash of orange light came flying towards Luca, who was in too much deep thought about what he had done that he came very close to being hit by it. He avoided it by less than a second.

Luca smiled and made his way to that battle.

He saw as Bellatrix was firing Curse after Curse at Nymphadora Tonks, giggling away as she taunted her niece, but with a look of determination etched upon her face. He joined the battle, but it was no use, his spells were being defended by Harry Potter. He made eye contact with Bellatrix for a moment and was subjected to a Hex that sent him flying from his broomstick, soaring to the ground.

He could see his broom metres below him as he thought he was plunging to his death, but then he burned on his arm, and had to leave, something amazing had happened. Maybe they had caught Harry? He had to be there!

'AAHHHH _Accio Firebolt_!' he shouted over the wind. It stopped in mid air and he fell into it, managing to grab it with his free arm before he dashed past it. With that he closed his eyes and felt his volume being crushed, as he materialised with a big group of Death Eaters, all following a weird contraption, with the great oaf Rubius Hagrid riding it.

In the cart next to it was what he could only assume was the real Harry Potter, who was firing Hex upon Hex behind him. Luca smiled, finally, they had him exposed and at their mercy.

A huge red brick wall had become clear and two of his allies ploughed into it, coming clean from their brooms and falling out of the dark sky, towards the ground.

Luca caught sight of it just in time and managed to swerve, and successfully hit the giant with a Hex that caused him to fly forwards slightly, but did not do what it should have.

Giant blood, he thought.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' he yelled, aiming his wand at the giant again. The light flew into Harry's cart, and hit the owl in his cage. 'Yes!' he whispered. For harry let out a howl of emotional pain.

Potter aimed his wand directly at Luca who had to dive underneath his broom to avoid a Hex. Harry took another shot at him, and Luca let his legs fall from his broomstick, holding onto it for dear life, dangling hundreds of feet in the air.

After seconds of valuable time wasted, he managed to put himself up right and regained control, and stalked off towards Potter.

He tried to get Hagrid again, and the fool was beginning to look injured. Then he had a brainwave, he should get Harry's little side cart detached from the main body of the bike. He thought of a spell.

'_Obliterate_!' and a flash of red light flew to where his wand pointed. As the bike splintered and separated, Luca let out a sly laugh, and saw Hagrid reach out to try to grab Harry by the arm.

'_Avis Oppugno!_' he screamed, and a huge mass of small birds flew at Harry and Hagrid and began to peck at their arms, and Luca thought that the lout might drop him and he might fall. Harry waved his wand and they disappeared. Harry had managed to pull himself onto the bike now, and was sat behind Hagrid, firing Curse after Curse at the Death Eaters, who shamefully, were all missing him.

'_Confringo_!' he screamed, hoping to blow the bike up. But the Curse hit the filthy half breed and he didn't seem scathed.

Luca was beginning to get angry now, and screamed '_Crucio_!' not aiming his wand particularly. It bounced off the giant again.

Harry aimed his wand at the falling cart and shouted something inaudible, and it blew up into a million pieces. It so happened to be in close proximity to one of the Death Eaters, who was forced downwards by the force of the explosion.

Just as Luca fired yet another curse, Voldemort showed and held up his hand. He was flying! He didn't have a broom. Never before had Luca seen magic like that before.

All the Death Eaters who were on the chase seized what they were doing, and watched Voldemort, eager for what he was going to do. Was his magic going to be powerful enough to hurt the half breed? But then they hit an imaginary barrier. They must have.

It was like a bubble, and they couldn't get through it. Luca bounced off of it and fell backwards, and had to try extremely hard to regain balance. Some of the Death Eaters fell completely from their brooms. Nobody cared, they were too mad at the fact that Potter had got away. Those fools were most likely the people under the Imperius Curse.

Everyone was trying different spells, and Luca looked over to see Lord Voldemort speaking slowly to the invisible obstruction, perhaps trying to determine what type of magic had been used here. There was no use, and he could see the look of frustration on his face, and everybody else's.

Lord Voldemort disaparated into nonexistence and Luca felt his Dark Mark burn, and with that, all of the Death eaters vanished.


	4. Fallen Warrior

**Chapter 4 ******

**Please enjoy, read and rate, review!!**

**Of course good old JK owns Harry Potter and all those wonderful characters, but I do like to toy with them a little. **

**Let me know what you think, Jordan. **

Lord Voldemort stood before him, face buried in his hands, motionless. A group of Death Eaters stood at his mercy, afraid to speak, to move even. Voldemort slowly lifted his head to stare blankly through his devotees, and his gaze eventually fell upon a stuttering Bellatrix Lestrange after a few painful seconds.

'My- my Lord,' she said, 'are you-'

'Enough,' he said, raising his hand, as he turned his head back to face the unknown. Luca saw him raise the shattered pieces of a wooden object, and throw them carelessly on the floor. He turned his back on the Death Eaters, and Luca continued to stare at the wooden parts on the floor: a wand. Luca turned his head quickly, in time to see the devastated face of Lucius Malfoy as he stared at what used to be his wand. Luca remembered how he had been bullied and humiliated into handing over it over, much to the Dark Lord's enjoyment. Narcissa had one hand over her mouth and Bellatrix's tearful eyes never left Voldemort's back.

Bellatrix had one hand outreached as if she wanted to touch him, to soothe him, comfort him. Of course she wouldn't dare touch him, but a part of her craved it so much. The longing look in her eyes gave it away, her secret; she was much more than a faithful Death Eater. She reluctantly withdrew her hand. 'My Lord,' she started, 'I- I want-'

'Bella, please,' said Voldemort. Luca had never heard him plead with anyone before, and the sound of his voice made Bellatrix's bottom lip wobble and she looked to her sister, who hastily shook her head. Bellatrix bowed her head to the direction of the Dark Lord, waiting. Luca could not help but be scared; Voldemort could not possibly be hurt.

Speaking whilst facing away from the crowd, Lord Voldemort's words rang through Luca's ears.

'Harry Potter, much to my dismay, remains alive. However, we have severely wounded the Order of the Phoenix this evening, with the murder of Alastor Moody.' Luca lifted his eyes from the broken wand to the back of Voldemort's head, smiling. He was triumphant!

Luca Malvagita had successfully killed the man who had killed his father all those years ago. The man who deprived him of a father had paid the price for his actions. Luca had retribution for his father, something that he set out to do from the very beginning of his Death Eater career. His mother would be so happy. But, where was she?

'Dolohov, I need you to collect Moody's body. It would not be wise for the Order to get their hands on it, or anyone else to stumble across it for that matter.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'Go now. Keep the eye safe, and dispose of the body carefully. Take one of those with you,' he said as he waved his hand lazily at a group of people in dark robes, hoods, and many injuries. Dolohov grabbed one violently by the arm, tugged him forward and turned into thin air. He was gone.

The group of people from where the man had originated did not move or react, and continued to stand silently, rather zombielike. They just gawped at the semi-circle of Death Eaters, who were equally gawping at Lord Voldemort.

'Many congratulations to Luca tonight, having been the only person capable of following my orders. However, commiserations for the rest of you,' he said, and with a wave of his wand, every other Death Eater fell to their knees. Still facing away from them, Lord Voldemort shook his head slowly, and turned to face them once again. With another quick flick of his wand, they all received invisible blows to the stomach, and fell forward to their faces, whilst Luca watched on. Luca could hear them gasping for air, they were all winded. With a final flick, they were thrown a few metres back, landing painfully on their backs. No one dared to get up, afraid of what was next.

'Up,' ordered Voldemort. His Death Eaters slowly surfaced, all afraid to make eye contact with their master.

A few moved forward, to regain their position in the semi circle. 'No, stay where you are,' he said, and they halted, and all but one moved back to where they had fallen, all but Bellatrix. Voldemort didn't seem to notice, and Narcissa grabbed her and pulled her back.

Luca glanced over his shoulder to see every pair of eyes on him. Some looked angry, some looked pleased for him. Some looked worried. Indeed, Luca was also worried. He had never been singled out by the Dark Lord, even if it was something good. Voldemort looked straight into Luca's eyes, and he was far too frightened to lose contact.

'My Lord?'

'I am pleased at least one person has achieved what they set out to do.' Voldemort looked stern, but Luca could not decipher what he was thinking. Was Luca in trouble?

'My Lord, no-', and Luca could hear one or two sniggers from behind him, 'I acted upon your orders, Mad-Eye is dead at your command. I admit I went after him purely for my selfish reasons, but by all means, the most valuable member of the Order is dead! Please-'

'Be quiet, Avery!' Voldemort said as he waved his wand. He did not take his eyes off Luca.

'I then went after the real Potter, and that filthy half breed. It was I who injured the beast; it was I who killed the owl! My Lord, it was I who so nearly caused Potter to fall into the sky, and into your open arms. Please-'

Luca stopped. Voldemort had held up a palm at him, and he took that as an indication to stop pleading with him, right away. 'You did well tonight, Luca. You are right; the Order of the Phoenix is crumbling in my hands. Sirius Black, Dumbledore and now Moody, it surely won't be long until I capture the boy.'

Although it was silent, Luca could feel a sense of agreement from everybody behind, like they were nodding. Luca continually starred at his master.

But then there was a loud crack and every person in the surroundings turned their eyes upon the four new characters emerging from nowhere. Wormtail, Goyle, Macnair and Evangeline aparated into the clearing. Luca's mother stepped forward.

'My Lord,' she said as she bowed her head.

'What good news do you bring me?' She looked around to see her son standing, singularly in front of the Dark Lord, before addressing him anxiously.

'I have a few addresses, but nothing certain.'

'Very well,' he said, 'let me see.' She handed him a few pieces of parchment before continuing.

'It appears that Potter took everything of value with him, my Lord. What remains is what I deem to be useless, non important. We cleared through everything, and that is the very best we found.'

'Good,' he said as he reread the parchment.

'My Lord, please, but were you successful?' Evangeline said eagerly, but her voice broke as she contemplated the answer.

'Your son succeeded in the assassination of Alastor Moody.' He said, pausing to see her reaction.

Evangeline's eyes lit up and a glow surfaced on her cheeks, she turned her back on Voldemort and hugged her son.

'Thank you Luca! Thank you so much, my dear! Well done...' she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she held him.

Luca cleared his throat quietly, and she released him, turning back to Voldemort. 'Thank you so much, my Lord, for the opportunity, my family is forever at your mercy!' She fell to her knees at her own accord and bowed again, wiping the tears from around her eyes and her face.

'That means a great deal, Evangeline,' he said, and prompted her to get up. She rose to her full height and smiled weakly at him. Luca could tell she was elated.

'However, Harry Potter remains out of reach from me, yet again, and that is a problem.' He said, addressing the whole of his following. 'You will not let it happen again. Death Eaters, you must now work twice as hard to grasp the Ministry. One man is not enough, we need to take more, and we need to have a healthy shot at Scrimgeour. It is my understanding, that to get the boy, we must take over the Ministry. With the Ministry under control, the Order will decease in our hands. Tonight's failed attempt to capture Harry Potter will not happen again. Next time I encounter Harry Potter, he dies.'

He fell silent and nobody else spoke, not daring to tempt him into punishing them for being ignorant. 'We meet tomorrow.' And with that he vanished, to where, they didn't know. Luca walked forward and put his hand on his mother's shoulder. She placed her hand over his and held it tight. Turning around, she whispered: 'I love you.' He smiled at her and then sighed. 'I am so proud of you, son, you have no idea how happy I am.' She hugged him again, and the voices of the other Death Eaters could not be heard. 'Your father would be just as proud.'

'Thanks, Mum,' he said.

'So, what happened...?'

'Well- long story- but basically Harry Potter was in the sky seven times tonight.' He said as his mothers face dropped and a look of utter confusion blazed across her face. 'Seven Potters and seven protectors were all flying in different directions. Of course, we couldn't kill any of the Potters in case they were the real deal, so we had to go very careful. Me, Bella and Dolohov were flying after a couple when I discovered it was Mad-Eye. Bella went to help her husband, and to try to kill her niece, and I got Mad-Eye. The Harry Potter with Moody disaparated, so it couldn't have been the real Potter, as he knew he couldn't use Ministry approved transport. So I went after him, and he managed to Stun Dolohov. It was just us two, me on his tail. He must have known it was me, because he didn't attempt to kill me, he knew what was coming. And then I got him in the back, and he fell. Dolohov has gone to get the body now.'

Evangeline was shaking her head, and she seemed slightly amused. 'You know I'm proud of you, don't you?' she asked sarcastically, and Luca laughed, putting one hand around her waist, and turning into nothingness, landing in the dining room of their Knightsbridge home.

It felt wonderful to be home. It felt like days since he had been in here, and he hastily made his way to the sitting room, where he collapsed into a delicious arm chair. His mother followed him in, and mirrored his actions.

'I can't wait to tell Elisa,' she said. 'She'll be so happy.'

'Mum, please, I haven't quite got my head around it yet. It's like the one thing that I've strived for all my life has finally happened, and I don't know how to feel.' She squeezed his shoulder. 'I've never killed anyone, Mum, and I don't know if I ever want to again.'

'Honey, it's perfectly natural. Not everyone is as ruthless as Bellatrix.'

'Or you?' he interrupted.

'That was then, Luca, before I had children, you and-'

'So what you're saying is that you blame me and Elisa?'

'Blame you for what, love? You and your sister saved me from Azkaban! You don't understand, Luca. My love for you is greater than any other love in the world. If I did not have that love, then my devotion to the Dark Lord would have came first.'

'Then what about Dad?' he asked.

'Your father and I shared the same devotion for the Dark Lord, and we were both prepared to go to Azkaban together.' She said, 'the Dark Lord knows this, which is why he was so very welcoming to the idea of my two children joining him. Luca, I was one of his most loyal and high servants, maybe even more so than Bellatrix. Have you noticed that she doesn't particularly like me?'

'Yes, she chooses to ignore you, but-'

'She dislikes me because I enjoyed a life outside of Azkaban, and yet here I am, back in the centre of the Dark Lord's plans. I am only in this position because of you, son. You and your sister are the reasons I didn't serve in Azkaban. And now the Dark Lord possesses those two reasons, and all is settled. It's a similar story with the Malfoys, although he is not as forgiving for them, Lucius has made a lot of mistakes...'

Luca pondered over the hospitality at the Malfoy residence, and then his thoughts directed back to his mother. 'What do you mean your back in the centre of his plans?'

'Luca, I cannot risk my two children being hurt. You're barely of age. I cannot sit back and watch you risk your lives and not do anything, I had to act.'

'What by reengaging with the Dark Lord when you don't really want to?' he said, wondering why she wanted to protect him. He was a highly accomplished wizard, very talented, and could handle himself very well in a duel.

'Luca, who said I didn't want to come back?' she said, looking very much the strict mother he knew she could be.

'No one, it just seems like you're only doing it to protect me and Elisa.'

'Well your wrong! I have always been devoted to the Dark Lord, Luca. Why don't you understand?'

'I do-'

'No, you don't! I always have, and always will be dedicated to the Dark Lord. What else have I got to do, Luca? I don't work; this gives me a chance to make something of myself, something that I always wanted to do, and was doing before I fell pregnant. Can't you let me? He is very fond of me, and trusts me greatly. I am not saying that the Dark Lord considers me a friend, no, but I believe that there are only a few people that he has complete faith in, and I am one of them.' She finished, and got up out of her chair, walking to the window.

'If you'd never have had us, would you-'

'Honey, I love you two more than anything. Please, accept this.' She sat on the window ledge and looked at him, adoringly. She pulled her hair out of its bun and shook her head. She took her wand out of her robes and flicked it, and she changed, now wearing a nightdress.

There was a blazing sound from the other room, and the sound of someone emerging from the fireplace in the dining room made Luca look up to the door of the sitting room. A girl ran into the room and stopped just after the threshold, hands on her hips. She wore an amazing smile and looked slightly confused.

'Is it true?' Elisa said.

'Ask your brother,' replied Evangeline, holding her hand up to him.

'Well?' she said, rather impatiently, when Luca didn't immediately reply.

'Yes, if it's Moody your on about?'

She ran forwards and hugged him lovingly before getting up and kissing her mother on the cheek.

Elisa sighed. 'Well done, bro,' she said sincerely, and sat in the chair her mother was sat in before. 'So, what happened? I haven't really heard much, it's all a bit hush-hush at the Ministry at the moment.' She crossed her legs and leant forward, Luca didn't really want to recall the tale of a murder he had just committed.

Painfully, he told her what had happened. He said how seven Harry Potters had been in the skies, how he had flown after a decoy. He told her how he had been left with Mad-Eye, and how he had got a lifetime's worth of revenge on him. He recalled killing the boy's owl, and very nearly putting Harry Potter into Voldemort's grip. He said how they had hit an invisible barrier, and how he had been summoned to a clearing in a wood where the Dark Lord had tortured everybody, but Luca.

'So, do you think your going to get some sort of reward?' Elisa said.

'I already have, I think-'

'Wait, what?' she said frantically eying him up and down.

He shook his head. 'I just said he tortured everyone else. He seemed happy that I'd killed a senior member of the Order, and made everyone aware at my success.'

'I'd much prefer a reward.' She said, matter-of-factly, looking at her nails.

Evangeline giggled. 'Elisa, everybody else was humiliated. Luca was paraded in front of them. That is the reward, I think your in his good books, you know.' She finished, addressing him last.

'I hope so!'

'So were you tortured, Mum?'

'No, I wasn't called upon to the clearing. A few others and I went to the Dursley's to gather any information we could. We didn't particularly find anything, but we didn't fail to capture Harry Potter either.'

'What did you find?'

'Not a lot. There were a couple of letters in his room, mostly from his friends, a few from Black. He took most of it with him.'

'So I take it he's not happy then?' said Elisa, sinking down into her chair.

'No, although he could have made it a lot worse for the others,' Evangeline said, rubbing her eyes.

'Did you hear about the wand?' asked Elisa, looking at her own wand.

'What- who's wand?' replied Luca's mother, perking up.

'Malfoy's of course! Apparently Potter did this weird spell that shattered the Dark Lords! Yaxley got a right whooping-'

'What are you talking about?!' Evangeline asked, getting up.

'You don't know?' Elisa said, looking from the both of them. She continued when they didn't answer, both shaking their heads.

'Just as he was about to kill the boy, Potter sent this Curse at him that shattered the wand he was using. Yaxley didn't know what had actually happened, so when we were summoned, he asked. And he got really angry and tortured Yaxley. He was screaming, he was on the floor, writhing in agony, and I just stood there.' She said. 'Obviously I couldn't do anything,' she added, justifying herself.

'Of course not,' their mum said, 'then what?'

'He spoke to me; I don't think Yaxley could move. He asked me if anyone we had been watching had aparated, and I told him about Mundungus Fletcher. He thanked me and disappeared, that's it.

'I helped him up and we went back to the Ministry. I left as soon as I heard the news.'

'How typical is it that Fletcher fled? The coward!' said Luca.

'Yes, I bet that went down well with the rest of the Order. Anyway, Luca, you didn't tell me Potter got a shot at the Dark Lord himself?' said Evangeline, eying her son up.

'I didn't know, Mum! This is just as much a shock to me as it is to you.' She shook her head as he replied earnestly.

'It must have been very complex magic if the Dark Lord was overthrown by it. It had to be a fluke...' she led off.

'Mum?'

'Nothing, Luca.'

Luca observed his mother, clearly having an argument with herself in her head. He chose to ignore her; the workings of her mind were rarely shared with the rest of the family.

But Luca also had a lot on his mind too. Firstly, he had just killed a man. And secondly, what type of magic did Potter possess that could shatter the wand of the Dark Lord? Did that make him a bigger threat?

Luca didn't like the idea of being a murderer much. There was a whole stigma attached to it in the real world, but not so much in the Death Eater crowd. He had always known that he would eventually have to kill, but never thought it would be so soon. But it wasn't even just a random man on the Dark Lord's orders, no, it was Alastor Moody. Luca had killed the man who had killed his father all those years ago.

Luca had thought that he would feel different after such an event. This was a landmark day for the Malvagita family, and he knew that his mother and sister were very proud of him, happy for him. But Luca couldn't help but feel some remorse for the man he had just killed. Had he had family? Was he loved? Were people mourning him right now?

Although Moody had deserved to die, it didn't make him feel any better. The wizarding community for so many years had known Moody to be a very respectable, law-abiding wizard. He had been a good man, apparently. But he had, after all, been the very reason that he and his sister had grown up absent of a father.

All his life he had felt bitterness and hatred towards this man, and he should be feeling on top of the world. He had imagined a sensation of elatedness, perhaps euphoria. It should be as if all of his dreams had come true, but he couldn't help but feel as if he had robbed this man of his life.

But, it was a fair match up. Bellatrix was gone, Dolohov was gone, and it had just been him and the old Auror. The man had had every chance to turn back on him, to chase Luca, who may have turned and sought safety in numbers. But he hadn't, he continued to fly away. And that cowardly trait had driven Luca on, and driven Mad-Eye to his death.

He had to stop thinking about it. Moody was dead, and that was then end of it. His father's death had been presented with retribution, and that was it. He had got what he wanted, end of. He needed to drop the regret.

After all, what was this with the Dark Lord's wand? How had they been thwarted by Harry Potter yet again? There had to be something going on with this wand situation, and Luca's mother knew about it. She had faded away into the window at the thought of it, deep in her own private thoughts. She didn't want to talk about it, but what was it?

They all knew that the Dark Lord's wand had shared a core with Potter's, but surely Malfoy's wand would have sorted that? It must've. So what magic did Potter possess that the Dark Lord didn't? It made Luca shiver as he thought about the possibility that Harry Potter knew more advanced magic than the Dark Lord, perhaps he had been taught by Dumbledore before the old man was killed. That must be it. Although nobody would dare speak about it, they all knew that Dumbledore was the only man the Dark Lord ever feared. To be honest, Luca feared Dumbledore much less than the Dark Lord, but could there be a chance that Dumbledore had presented the boy with knowledge that the Dark Lord did not have?

Dumbledore had always admitted that there was magic in the world that the Dark Lord was ignorant of, but this was something that again he knew nobody would share with their master. The wrath they would endure!

Luca did not know what to believe at all. He well and truly had no idea what had happened. Logically, there was no way in which Potter could have held the upper hand over Voldemort, but how could anybody explain the way in which his wand had shattered? There was no explanation in Luca's mind, and the question would have to remain unanswered.

It had been days before the family was gathered around the table in the dining room, with their father Giraldo's brother Stefano with them, when Luca's attention was suddenly drawn to his arm, his forearm in fact.

He looked worriedly to his mother, who seemed not to have noticed that her arm was nearly on fire. What was she doing, chatting casually to his uncle?

'Mum?' he said, urgently.

'Yes, dear?' she replied, taking her fork to her plate.

He didn't know what to say. He just widened his eyes, and she remained perplexed.

'A word please, outside?' he asked, getting out of his seat.

'Excuse me, Stefano, sorry.' She said on her way out of the room. He followed her and closed the door behind him. He drew up his sleeve. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she quickly checked hers. Nothing. He grabbed her hand to have a look himself, and he really was confused. He did not know what to do.

'You have to go. How long...'

'Just now, what is it?' he asked, rushing, anxious.

'I have no idea, but you must go.' She kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his shoulder. 'Be safe.'

She turned her back on him and made her way back into the dining room. The door was a jar and Luca could hear her talking to his uncle on the way to her seat.

'Please, Stefano, forgive Luca for this, he has to leave.'

'Not a problem, not a problem,' he heard him say through the food in his mouth.

And with that he diverted all of his attention to his burning arm and twisted into the unknown. All went dark and the hallway disappeared, along with him.


	5. The Will of Albus Dumbledore

**Hello! This is my 5****th**** chapter. It's a bit darker than the rest, but it was really fun to write. Of course I don't own Harry Potter or any of the content.**

**Please read and review. Much Love, JORDAN**

Luca untangled himself from the sensation of spinning to notice that he was alone in the library at the Malfoy Manor. He desperately silenced himself, his breathing, his movements, everything in need to find out if he could hear anything. Nothing.

He took the time to look around. Their collection of books of was far more extensive than his family's, but the collection of dust was far thicker. The room was rectangular, and each of the four walls was lined with shelves from floor to ceiling, apart from space where a grand door stood. There were four separate aisles that spread the whole length of the room, and Luca couldn't control his curiosity.

He made his way down one of the aisles and pulled out a thick book entitled "Death Curtains". He hastily turned it over to read its description. This book detailed everything one needed to know about the veils that carry a mortal away from physical existence. He opened the page and saw a tapestry with a picture of a beautiful woman on it, smiling pensively, and it reminded him of a picture of his grandmother. His mother had a picture similar in the hallway at his home.

He shoved the book back into its habitat and walked down the aisle, picking out a handsome blood red book. The title was in ancient runes, and Luca could not be bothered to attempt any translations. He had had a long day; he had spent all day in town sorting out everything for his return to Hogwarts.

That's when he turned around to see Lord Voldemort sitting in a throne like chair in the corner of the room. He was positive he hadn't been there before. He raised his mouth into a smile like feature and gestured Luca to sit in a chair near to him.

His face was as pale as ever, and his dark robes made him look even whiter. His long fingers were clutching the armrests hard, and Luca wondered if he was comfortable or not. His red eyes, like slits, were on Luca from the very beginning, watching for a response.

Luca bowed his head slightly in admiration and fear, and made his way to the slightly smaller, lower chair opposite the Dark Lord.

'Good evening, Luca,' he said, rather politely and casually.

'Evening, my Lord.'

'Now, you may be wondering why I brought you here tonight. Specifically, you must be wondering why you are here alone.' Luca nodded and Voldemort was about to carry on. Luca could not make eye contact with the Dark Lord, he knew that he was scrutinising him then and there, reading every single one of his thoughts. Of course, Luca would let him. 'No need to be nervous, dear Luca!' he laughed slightly. 'I merely bring you here this evening with a job I need done.'

Luca's heart picked up slightly. Why him? Why not any other far more accomplished Death Eater who would be more than willing to do the job, and do it well. Of course, Elisa had been right. The Dark Lord had intended to give Luca another reward, and this was it. Yet somehow, he wasn't sure if he wanted it completely.

'My Lord, thank you,' he began, 'I honour the job intended. But please, any other would be much more worthy for the job.'

'I think you have defined yourself as worthy, young man,' said Voldemort indifferently. 'That is why I bring you here tonight, and not any other of my delegates.'

Yes, Elisa had definitely been right. This was going to be his reward. But what was it? What if he couldn't do this job? He would most definitely be punished, tortured maybe. Luca did not want that. This would involve all of his concentration and effort.

'The time has come for the Will and Testament of Albus Dumbledore to be released.' Voldemort stated, and Luca tried everything to make it clear that he was listening with all of his might. 'Naturally, I am curious to find out what Dumbledore possessed, but it is crucial to find out which items are being left to whom.'

'Ok, so you want me to break into the Department of Magical Inheritance and Heirlooms?' he asked inquisitively.

'No, dear boy!' said Voldemort mockingly, as he smoothed his hand over his hairless head. 'If that was an option I would be using numbers. No, it seems beyond reach for my Death Eaters to use their influence to determine what is included on the list of Dumbledore's possessions.

'The contents of the Will are being examined at the Ministry under the authority of Arnold Didsbury. The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the right to examine and confiscate the contents of a Will if there is evidence that the wizard in question is passing on dark artefacts. Of course, in my power I have made them all suspect something about Dumbledore. I am now positive that a copy of the Will and Testament of Albus Dumbledore will remain in the house of Didsbury.' He finished and glanced knowingly at Luca, waiting for his reaction.

'You want me to go and get it?' he said eagerly.

'I need that Will, Luca.'

'Of course, my Lord.'

'I want you to go to Arnold Didsbury's home, and retrieve that copy of the will, tonight.'

Luca gasped. He had not expected he would have to do it tonight; he really did not have enough time. He didn't know where this man lived, he had never heard of him. Who was he?

There was magic in the world that Luca did not know about, magic that kept certain things safe from anybody else. A simple summoning charm would not suffice if it was locked away.

'Yes, my Lord,' he said, 'pardon me, but where does he live?' Luca felt very naive asking this, very young. He felt like he should have heard of this man, he was after all a high ranking ministry official.

'The Mill House, Little Tumberton, Suffolk. Quite a charming house if I remember rightly...' he trailed off into his own thoughts. Of course the Dark Lord would remember rightly, silly thought.

'Thank you, my Lord, shall I leave now?' he asked.

'Yes,' he answered. 'Come back here tonight at half past ten. I myself have something else to attend to.' Luca smiled gleefully, glad that he had something productive to do, that would give him a foot up in the preferential ranks of the Death Eaters.

'_Good luck, don't disappoint me, Luca_,' the Dark Lord said, in Parseltongue.

'_Thank you. I won't_,' Luca said, quite cocky. He left the room through the door this time, rather than apparating straight out of the room. He wanted a few moments to regain his thoughts.

He started to feel a sense of euphoria. He had been given a great task to do, something that the Dark Lord had trusted him with, and nobody else. His mother was going to be so happy. What would happen if he did this task sufficiently? Would he get another reward? Would he be soared through the rankings of Death Eaters? Fingers crossed!

But he had no idea who this Arnold Didsbury was. He could be anyone. He might be old, or a highly accomplished wizard. He might be waiting, he may be expecting sabotage. He might be in hiding.

'What are you doing here?' a voice called from down the hall. Draco Malfoy was walking quickly towards him, eying him up suspiciously. Luca didn't answer. 'Malvagita, what are you doing here, I said?'

Luca merely smiled a condescending grin, and spun into the darkness. He had no idea where he was going to end up, but regrouped himself just on the boundary of a graveyard.

He looked through the small graveyard. All of the graves were ancient, some of them dating back to the 1700s. The church was extremely charming, and the colourful windows were gleaming in the street lamps. Over past the church were hills of some sort, but the expanse of land appeared to be endless.

Luca traipsed through the graveyard rather disrespectfully, not really watching where he was going. He had always been taught to walk over the special assigned paths between the graves, being careful not to step on the actual graves, where the body lay six foot below. But now he didn't care, he had something to do. Anyway, the graveyard was so worn away that the path was no longer visible. Nobody ever came to tend to these gravestones.

Luca found the old church lane, and followed it down to a small road. He could make out lots of pleasant cottages nestled in between tall hedges, trees and bushes. It looked like a nice neighbourhood to live in.

Walking past some of the houses, he looked to the doors. Many of them didn't have numbers, merely names, and so Luca had no way of knowing if he was going in the right direction at all. He found "The Old Vicarage", "Grandchester" and "Hill View Cottage". He paused in the middle of the street and looked around, spinning slowly, finding himself a little bit dizzy.

Then he noticed, snuggled up away from the road, between many tall trees and plant life, was a huge three storey cottage that looked somehow out of place. Luca had never seen a three storey cottage with a thatched roof before, and it looked extremely odd. To make matters obvious that this was a wizarding household, there appeared to be purple smoke making its way from one of the three chimneys.

Luca smiled to himself, and made his way to the gate. As he made his way into the vicinity of the garden, a plaque surfaced from the grass to state "The Mill House" in posh writing.

Luca did it; he had made his way to the correct place. But now there had to be some sort of security charm on the house to prevent people from coming in. He quickly muttered a rushed but very effective disillusionment charm that concealed him quickly.

He swiftly opened the gate and stepped onto the stone path that would lead out to the house. He remained there for a few seconds, waiting for something to happen. As expected, something did. Nothing too much of a challenge, he thought.

A stumpy looking witch stormed through the front door, wand out. She had clearly been alerted to the presence of an intruder.

Luca ran towards her, although he was silent, she sensed something.

'_Homenum Revelio!_ She shouted, and Luca began to feel tingling at the bottom of his feet. Knowing that he was about to be exposed, he quickly made a rational decision. He turned and dived right, onto the grass, right next to the bushes. He focussed as much as he could on becoming a fox. He squeezed his fists together, and pictured the sweet, innocent fox that he was about to transfigure into.

He leant far forward and before he knew it, he was on all fours, and staring into the eyes of the witch. She shouted, 'its ok, Audrey, it's just a fox.' She turned into the house and shut the door. Luca transformed back into his human form and made his way to the door, wand in his hand. He pulled his dark hood up over his head and put his mask on. Raising his wand, he shouted at the door.

'_Confringo!'_ and with that, the front door blew off its hinges, and there was a lot of dust. A shot of red light came at him that he quickly deflected, and he walked into the house. In front of him stood the witch from before, who was shaking, wand by her side.

'_Expelliarmus!'_ he said, pointing his wand at her. Her wand jumped from the weak clutches of her fingertips and landed nicely in his hand. He thrust it into his pocket.

'_Incarcerous!'_ he called as invisible ropes formed from his wand and bound the woman together so that she couldn't move. Luca laughed. This was easy.

'Where's is he?'

'He's not here!' she shouted spitefully.

'Don't lie to me!' he shouted at her, just as malicious. He flicked his wand and a slash appeared across her face. She let out a gasp of pain but shook her head ferociously.

'I'm not, he's not here! I swear!' she said desperately, as she breathed heavily as the air was suddenly very thin.

Luca made his way through to the living room to find a woman of around fifty cowering in the corner against the wall. The flowery wallpaper was outdated, and so was she. Her long skirt matched the faded pink of the carpet, and her white blouse looked messy as if she had just ran to find a hiding place. She had failed.

'Ah, Mrs Didsbury I presume?' Luca said pleasantly.

'What do you want?' she spat through gritted teeth. Luca laughed lightly before continuing.

'Your husband, of course!' he said, smiling pleasantly. A tear fell down towards her lips and she also shook her head.

'He isn't here; didn't you hear what Melissa said?'

'I am not deaf, nor am I stupid, Mrs Didsbury. Tell me where he is, and you will be spared.' Luca spoke with more authority in his voice than he had ever used, and he liked it. For once, people were scared of him. At school, he had usually been friends with older students, who were generally more authoritative. In the Death Eaters, he was at the bottom of the pile. Now he could make up for it.

She cowered, and again shook her head slowly. Tears were full on streaming down her face now.

'_Crucio!'_ Luca shouted, getting angrier as she would not cooperate. She fell to the floor, and started wriggling, letting out gasps of pain, and began to scream. Luca did not like what he was doing to this woman, but she had to be punished. He lifted his wand, and the curse fell. She lay still on the floor, fearful of what was next.

'Again, Mrs Didsbury, where is your husband? Arnold is it?' he tried to keep his voice as controlled as he could but quickly glanced down at his watch, it was nine pm. She carried on cowering pathetically.

'WHERE IS HE?!' he shouted, and she sat up quickly and backed up against the wall, the look of dismay on her face was revolting.

He did what he had done with the previous woman, and waved his wand quickly and a gash appeared on her left cheek. She cried out for help, but no one came. Luca smiled expectantly at her. 'Well?'

She just carried on crying; clearly he had to try some more scare tactics. '_Serpensortia!' _he said, pointing his wand towards her. A great snake fell from his wand to the floor, about a metre from her. She let out a fatal scream.

'_Closer, closer, not too close, don't you dare touch her!' _he said to the snake, and looked to see Mrs Didsbury shaking like she had never shaken before. Talking to snakes was the ultimate dark art, and the woman was clearly petrified.

'Again, where is your husband? I'm afraid I don't have full control over him,' he said, nodding down towards the snake, which looked ready to pounce.

'I swear he's not here! Please...' she trailed off as more tears fell down her face. Luca let out a stressful grunt as he didn't get what he wanted. He pointed his wand at the snake and muttered something under his breath, and this snake burnt out until its remains were speckles of dust on the dirty carpet.

'That'll be you in a minute if you don't tell me where he is,' he said confidently. But she did not speak a word.

'Hmm,' he pondered as he made his way back out to the hall. The circular woman was still there, bound by the ropes he had conjured. The cut in her face had made blood pour all the way down her face. Using magic, he moved her into the centre of the living room. He laughed when he sat her down roughly, and the older woman looked shocked.

'_Crucio!_' he shouted as the overweight woman fell over and began to twist and scream in the containment of her ropes. He laughed when it was over and she was desperately trying to breathe and steady herself.

'There will be more of that if you don't tell me where he is, Mrs Didsbury. I'm sure a kind woman like you can't stand to see dear Melissa here tortured all because of you, eh?' he asked arrogantly, smiling at her.

'Don't tell him, Audrey!' the chunky woman named Melissa shouted through the blood in her mouth. Luca laughed at her, and how pathetic she must feel. He looked over to the older witch who just looked absolutely torn on what to do.

'I'm sorry...' she began, quietly, whispering.

'Not good enough. '_Crucio!_' he shouted again, and the woman in ropes tore across the carpet, letting out screams of agony. Then a thought came to Luca, what if the copy of the Will was here now? He silently summoned it, but nothing happened. The man must have it on his person.

'Again perhaps, Mrs Didsbury?' he said.

'Stop it!' she screeched. He smiled.

'Are you rising to the occasion, Mrs Didsbury? Where is your husband?'

She pressed her lips together and just stared at him. 'Leave!' commanded Melissa from the floor behind. 'The Ministry are on their way!'

'Oh they are, are they?' Luca asked, giggling juvenilely.

'You're vile!' she spat.

'Enough,' he said calmly. '_Avada Kedavra!_'

The jet of green light hit the woman in the chest and she fell limp, and stared up to the ceiling blankly. Her eyes stayed open, and the other woman screamed.

'Now where is your husband?' Luca asked politely, but he doubted whether she heard him. The woman just kept on screaming. Luca leant forwards and grabbed her by the throat. She was hot and sweaty and her screaming stopped abruptly. He waved his wand and his mask disappeared, and she howled. She started shaking her head dangerously, and looked incurably scared.

'Boy.' she said, losing her words. 'You're just a boy,' she whispered, looked shocked.

He tightened his grip. 'Where is Arnold?'

He let her go and she started to cough. 'Never!' she screamed at him, and picked herself up and ran towards another door in the room. Luca smirked as he watched her make her way towards the door.

'_Stupefy!'_ he said and she blasted against the wall and rendered herself unconscious. He pitied her, but then heard noise from the hallway.

'Thanks for escorting me home, Thorn, but I assure you, everything is fine. It's late, I'm sure Audrey is in bed.' said a voice that sounded rather stressed.

'Arnold, please, just let me give the place a once over. I need to do it; they'll have my head if I don't.' said a second voice.

'Oh go on then, but you won't find anything. Audrey's been awfully stressed, I know she wanted an early night.'

With that, the door opened slowly, and a tall dark haired man wearing handsome emerald robes entered causally.

'What the-' said Arnold from behind.

'Stay back!' Thorn said, as he scrutinised the room. His eyes first fell upon the dead body of Melissa, a presumed Auror, and then the motionless heap that was Audrey. She even had her wand in her hand still.

'Arnold, please, she's alive. Stay there!' he ordered. Luca appeared from around a doorway and smiled at Thorn.

'_Avada Kedavra!_' he bellowed, and Thorn fell backwards, dead, never to breathe again. Luca moved around the living room, wand arm outstretched, waiting to spy Arnold Didsbury.

'Who are you?' a weak voice called out from the hall.

'I've come for the Will.' Luca said, wanting to get straight to the point.

'Well I haven't got it, so you can go now,' said the voice from the hall, shaking.

'Oh, you didn't think it would be that easy now did you?' taunted Luca.

The man began to stutter. 'No- list- ple-'

'Your wife, she is alive. Give me your copy of the Will and you will both be spared.'

'Audrey?' he called out, hoping for some kind of reaction.

'She's been stunned, Arnold, she cannot reply. Give me the Will!' Luca commanded, getting angrier.

'Melissa?'

'Dead.' Luca said calmly, contemplating storming into the hall. Mr Didsbury let out a cry of shock.

'My niece...' he whispered.

Luca moved into the sight of the man, who again let out a cry of shock.

'So young...'

'_Crucio!_' Luca growled, pointing his wand at the man. Arnold Didsbury fell to the ground and began to twist terribly, letting out inaudible howls.

He dropped a case as he fell. '_Accio Case!_' and the case flew towards Luca.

'No! It's not there! I promise.' The man said from the floor, trying to make his way up.

'Silence,' commanded Luca, opening the case. There was an immense amount of paperwork in the briefcase, and Luca began to get excited.

'No, it's not here!' Arnold called again, leaning against the wall to hold himself up.

'Find it for me,' said Luca, thrusting the case into his hands, 'now.'

'I just said it's not in there!' said Arnold stressfully, as he panted.

'Do not lie to me Arnold,' said Luca evilly. 'The Dark Lord knows!'

With that the man began frantically searching the case. He poured the contents out onto the floor. 'Hang on, yes, it's in here somewhere. Actually, this is it,' he said holding a piece of paper up to the light, 'no, no sorry not this one.'

Again he held the papers out, inspecting each of them, and didn't appear to be in any type of rush at all.

He had all the paper on the floor, and was searching through them, and Luca could tell he didn't really know what he was looking for. Then he heard a snap from behind and turned to see Audrey stumbling over the body of her niece, holding her wand up at Luca. The man was playing him.

'_Stu-Stup-'_

'_Sectum Sempra!_' Luca shouted, and she fell backwards, blood pouring from her chest, where the flash of light had hit her. She yelped in agony and clutched her robes as the blood began to pour out over onto the carpet.

Luca was pushed forward as Mr Didsbury hit him with a stunning spell, but it wasn't very powerful. The man ran past towards his wife. From the floor Luca leaned around to face him.

'_Stupefy!_' called Luca before he made it. Mr Didsbury got blasted into the fireplace and fell to the floor. Luca walked towards him and put his foot on his face. 'You didn't think that would work, did you? The Will, Mr Didsbury, give it to me.'

'The case...' he whispered, gasping for air, and trying to reach over to his wife. Luca made the conscious effort of picking up both of their wands and made his way into the hallway.

'_Accio Will!'_ and two pieces of parchment flew towards him. One will was for Amos Thomas, the other, for Albus Dumbledore. Luca relaxed his shoulders, and was finally happy that he'd gotten what he needed. He wouldn't be punished.

'Thank you, Mr Didsbury. That wasn't so hard after all now was it?' He made his way to the front door, tossing the will of Amos Thomas into the pile of paper on the floor.

'Evil!' he heard the man scream as he made his way out into the front garden.

He walked the length of the garden and then turned, resting his bottom on the gate, staring up at the house. He thought about how the two people in there, both alive, needed to be punished. They had disobeyed Luca, and so disobeyed the Dark Lord. He would take action against them. He wanted them to suffer some more.

He pointed his wand at the middle floor of the house and yelled as loud as he could. '_Fiendfyre!_'

As he said it, fire burst from the end of his wand and attacked the middle point of the house and spread quicker than any fire he had seen before. He heard screams from inside as he thought of the two people burning to death.

Shapes from within the fire began to emerge, dragons, birds, claws. The scene in front of his eyes looked truly terrifying. The blaze had engulfed the whole house and a huge proportion of the garden within minutes.

He pointed his wand into the sky above the cottage and shouted: '_Morsmorde!_'

A skull emerged from the dark clouds above, and a serpent wound its way from within its mouth. The whole picture looked like something Luca had never seen before, and he turned on the spot into nothingness before anybody else showed up.


End file.
